


Amateurs and Pros (#190 Shiver)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [48]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-14
Updated: 2010-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing seemed different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amateurs and Pros (#190 Shiver)

Don squinted at Charlie.

"What?"

Nothing seemed different. The hair was messy, he was covered in chalk.

"Do I have something on my face?"

Don looked around. The garage was still the garage. It was drafty and smelled like chalk. The couch was still lumpy.

"What?"

"I would never have pegged you for the whips and chains type, Chuck."

Charlie laughed his voice suddenly low. "Whips and chains are for amateurs Don. Pros use silk."

Don shivered as his skin crawled and his stomach lurched. "Please for the love of anything never use that tone of voice around me again!"


End file.
